


We'll Paint These Streets Red

by Regret Fox (MeLeFangirl)



Series: Sterek Week 2017 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Canon Rewrite, Character Death, Dead Scott McCall, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Serial Killer Derek, Serial Killer Husbands, Serial Killer Stiles Stilinski, Serial Killers, Sterek Week 2017, sterekpartners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeLeFangirl/pseuds/Regret%20Fox
Summary: Sterek Week Day 6 - Partners In CrimeIt seems that those who are sick tend to be drawn to each other. Life was the best it could have been for Derek and Stiles, but the fun never lasts.





	We'll Paint These Streets Red

_ “Police continue investigation in the state of California for what is believed to be a serial killer.”  _ The radio news anchor said as Stiles accompanied his father on patrol.

 “Hopefully we won't have to deal with that here.” The Sheriff said.

 “Yeah, that would be horrible,” Sarcasm slipped into his last words but his father didn't seem to notice.

…

 Derek was on the run again. After getting rid of the target Laura gave him, he had slipped up and now there was a manhunt after him. 

 Derek crossed the border into Beacon Hills County and his senses went haywire.

_ ‘Something's wrong.’ _

…

 There was a dead body. A dead body! Here in Beacon Hills, and Stiles was exited. He dragged Scott along on his search for the body to diffuse the suspicion in case they got caught. They were just stupid teenagers, right? But of course, they were separated and Scott got attacked.

_ ‘Werewolves huh.’ _

...

 Laura was dead. Peter, his own family, killed her. And for what? Power? Didn't he realize he could have just joined Laura and Derek on their quest for vengeance? And to make matters worse, Derek now had to deal with a new bitten wolf and his annoying human friend.

 Stiles. He was odd, for a human. He had figured out his friend's condition, even if it was jokingly, and stuck around, intent on helping. There was something off about him, Derek's wolf told him that much, but he still felt drawn to him.

…

_ ‘Okay, so maybe Beacon Hills just has a knack for birthing killers.’  _ Stiles thought from where he stood outside the old Hale house.

 Peter had kidnapped Allison to draw out Kate Argent and Derek came to, to what? Help?

 Derek clawed out Peter's throat and turned to face the others, “I'm the Alpha now.”

 A jolt of excitement rushed through Stiles, just like when Derek had him up against his bedroom wall.

…

 Since rising to Alpha status, his wolf had been harder to control, always wanting to be near Stiles, and Derek had resorted to following the teen when he could.

 Turns out Stiles wasn't as innocent as he appeared. 

 Derek had followed him one day through the woods behind the Stilinski residence to a clearing. Where he could smell the decay of several bodies buried in the dirt.

 There was a reason he felt drawn to Stiles, and this was it.

…

 Stiles was getting antsy, his cooling off periods seemed to be shortening. Usually, he could hold off up to six months in between kills, but it hadn't even been three months since his last kill. 

 So here he was, stalking some dude in a poorly lit street in the bad side of town. He was wearing a red hoodie, a signature look for him, since wearing red was better when dealing with blood.

 In a span of ten minutes, Stiles was able to trap, overpower, and disembowel his target. He was wiping off blood that had splattered on his face when he heard steps walking up behind him.

 “You're messy, clearly you don't make a habit of this. This method, I mean, because it seems to me like you're not a stranger to murder.”

…

 Derek needed to build up his power, so he needed to build a new pack. Preferably people who would be susceptible. He went after teenagers, but while he couldn't turn them into killers like he was, he certainly changed them.

 With a new pack and a new place, a new relationship with Stiles also blossomed. They would often come together to plan hunts, and afterwards execute them. Derek would drive them cities over just so they could play.

...

 Stiles never seemed happier. He had new friends, a new purpose, the supernatural, and a partner whom he could indulge with in his darkest desires. The bloodlust was never this high.

 But he loved it.

 He loved the thrill of the chase, the thrill he got from planning and ending a life alike. And he loved the danger. Just like when his father was chasing after Derek and he had to be the getaway driver.

 He also got to indulge in more physical pleasures, especially after a kill. He loved how rough Derek could be when he was still on a blood high.

 Moths went on like this, Stiles and the others protected Beacon Hills from whatever threat seemed to pop up that week, like the pesky Alpha pack and the blasted witch, then he would take off for days at a time with Derek. Life had never been better.

 But alas, a good things tend to come to an end.

…

_ “Police search continues for alleged serial killer Derek Hale.” _

 “How could I not see it sooner! He was right in front of me the whole time! And now Scott's dead!”

 “John, calm down. We'll get through this.” Parrish said in an effort to comfort the Sheriff.

 “No! How could I not see that Stiles had gone off the rails, especially after Hale showed up. Now we don't know where they are. Oh God, Stiles.”

 “Sheriff, you won't do him any good like this. By the look of it, it's likely that Derek has him. Alive.”

 “You don't get it Parrish, Stiles has been a killer this whole time and I chose to ignore the signs.” The Sheriff whispered, dejected.

…

 They were surrounded. It took the police two days before they tracked them, but two days was all they needed to guarantee the fall of serial killers Derek and Stiles.

 “Don't do this dad.”

 “I wish there was another choice.”

 “You can let us go.” Derek grunted from behind Stiles, had over a bullet wound.

 “Not happening, Hale. This is your fault!”

 “Is its now.” Derek's mouth contorted into a sickening grin, “All I did was help him down the path he was already on. Oh, and fuck him.”

 After that, depending on who you asked, Derek and Stiles lounged forward, or the Sheriff simply shot, or Parrish got impatient. All that mattered, was that both Stiles and Derek had gone down in the rain of bullets before the old warehouse went up in flames.

…

…

…

…

…

…

 A couple was walking down a secluded path in the park, the Lover's Trail they called it, so entranced in each other that they didn't notice the two pairs of glowing red eyes watching them from the treeline. 

_ “Media speculation of a possible serial killer sparks off in Loveland, Colorado.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is shitty but oh well. Maybe one day I'll write this into a whole story. Also, for clarification; this goes a bit into season 3 so Scott becomes an Alpha and if you hadn't guessed, Stiles killed him for the status.


End file.
